


At the hand of a king

by Tigerstar_Lafayette



Series: Final Haikyuu Quest AU [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Final Haikyuu Quest, Original Character(s), Other, my first fic please be easy on me, ocs included in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerstar_Lafayette/pseuds/Tigerstar_Lafayette
Summary: Devils, demons and crows. Humans, angels and doves. These two different kingdoms are forbidden to talk. When the demon king, Oikawa, gets kidnapped, they has a week before the demon princess, Renae, takes over the land. His knight Iwaizumi and the leading devil Adagio go to rescue him, with some new friends made along the way. Will the demon king be rescued in time, or will everything come falling down at the hand of the demon Princess Renae?





	At the hand of a king

The sun gleams into Adagio’s eyes. Her dark red wings cover the light desperately, trying to block the light so she can sleep just a little more. However, the wing doesn’t help her sleepiness case. She sighs, admitting her defeat to the sun shining into her little room. Her legs flip over the bed. As her ruffled hair reveals itself in her mirror, she straightens it out with her long fingernails, finally showing her self to be semi-presentable. She puts her black high heel boots and her cape, with her wings spread out. ‘I might look like a mess, but at least I pull it off well’, she thinks to herself, her lips now in a short smirk. She walks out into the courtroom, where many demons look the same way: with clean hair, bags under their eyes and their dark red wings spread out with authority.  
“Everyone!” A brown haired woman, with her hair in a ponytail, her eyes gleaming with mischief. This was the leader of the pack, Lana Vennett. Everyone always listens to her, as she was confident and always got people to listen, even when others didn’t get their attention. Lana stood on the podium, the gold swirls around it seeming to make her status even higher than it already was. Her dark red wings were pointed straight up to the glass roof, letting the other devils to look up to her. Adagio also looks up at her sister, seeing how she was dressed, her wings spread up in authority over the others. “Today is another day of living here! We all have a job to do, as the demon king, Oikawa is coming to pay us a visit!” She smiles, sending a shiver through them all. She calls out the different families, one by one, to care of different things to help the demon king feel at home as close as possible. She assigns the Tanaka family to make the palace and the people as entertained as possible. Adagio giggles a bit. The Tanaka family were the jesters of the devil kind, always giving the other devils a good laugh. After the other devils are gone, there’s only three women left: Adagio, Lana and her little sister Silvie. Lana’s wings fold back into a neutral position, as she didn’t need authority around her own family.  
“Come with me,” she says, her tone much softer, “we have the most important job.”  
“What would that be?” Silvie asked innocently.  
“Guarding the area around the palace, so no unwanted guests can barge in and ruin everything I’ve set up here.”  
Adagio sighs. Since the Vennett family was the most well known and well respected, of course her sister would grant them the most important job. She was tired, and just wanted to maybe clean and chat with Lana, as she was always distant, being the leader of the devils and all. She never got to talk, and she wanted to just be a happy smiling family, like the children all of them once were. She nods meekly.  
“We don’t want what happens to the crows to happen to us.” Lana added, her eyes filled with determination.  
Adagio flinches a bit. The crows, lead my Sonata Dusk, had Oikawa visit them last week, but his visit was destroyed by their mortal enemy, the Pliteskys. They had trashed the palace, and Oikawa has forgiven them for the incident, but another demon, Princess Aria, sure hadn’t forgotten it. She had punished both parties at fault, so they were still uneasy with each other, but couldn’t go into other parts of the kingdom until they apologised. Both families were stubborn as snakes, so Aria decided once Oikawa had visited the devils, the punishment would be lifted. Adagio didn’t want the same thing to happen to them, as the devil kingdom were quite social creatures, always visiting others to make sure everything was at peace. Adagio went to her room and grabbed shiny silver armour and fixed it onto her body, to ensure her safety. She smiled at herself, applying some eyeliner and some mascara to make herself look more presentable to the king. She grabbed her long thin sword and slid it into her side, smiling as she did so. She put her black boots and cover them with armour. She felt pretty good right now, like she could defeat anything that could get in her way. She waits at the entrance of the palace. Lana emerges with her hair in a high bun and Silvie’s hair braided into two buns.  
“That’s a bit extra, no?” Adagio tilts her head.  
“Gotta look good while fighting, right?” Lana smiles, drawing her sword. It gleams in the sunlight, both Adagio and Silvie just look at her with an annoyed face.  
“Are you serious?” Adagio huffed  
“Stop blinding us with your sword. We get it, you’re the leader, but don’t shine the sword into our faces.”  
“Yeah, like if we’re blind, we won’t be able to see the enemy y’know.”  
“Okay, okay!” She held it at her side. She then held it out, carefully trying to not to get sunlight on it. The others try to do the same. A rustle is heard from afar. The three hold up their swords, as the figure walks towards them slowly.  
“Adagio!” Lana screams, turning to her rapidly.  
Adagio lunges at the figure and pins them down, leaving them trapped under her body. “How dare you come here! You are not interfering us again! What do you want?”  
The human then says, “uh, I’m sure I’m not any threat to you.”  
The sun shines on the figure and Adagio widens her eyes. “Iwaizumi?”  
Both Lana and Silvie keep their swords up.  
“Adagio..what are you doing?” Lana said uneasily. Silvie edged closer to her older sister, fear in her blue eyes.  
“Guys, it’s fine! Iwaizumi’s here, there’s nothing to worry about!” She laughs.  
“That’s still a human.” Lana growls and peers to where Adagio is. She nods at Silvie.“Stop pinning him,, looks like you’re a couple or something.”  
Adagio smiles, blushing and got up.  
He gets up. “Well, um...I’m sorry for intruding but...”  
The three girls look at him with curiosity.  
“I’ve got some news.”  
“You know huma-“ Lana is cut off by Adagio.  
“For once in your life, shut up.” Adagio snarled angrily. Silvie flinches and everyone looks at him.  
“The devils are preparing for Oikawa to visit, correct?”  
They nod.  
“Well, he won’t be coming today.”  
They look at him with a confused face, their eyes filled with uncertainty. What was he saying?  
“Well, Oikawa has been kidnapped by the angels.”


End file.
